User blog:Mango-Pango/The "toon consciousness" theory
Basically the consciousness of the actual cartoon characters are present within all the toon-based creatures in the Cycle In Buddy Boris' case this is directly stated in the novel note I still haven't been able to actually read the novel so this information is taken from Daniel Lewek's page that Toon Boris' personality started to take over Buddy. We also see in BATDS that while Toon Boris enjoys holding a bone in his mouth, it's Buddy himself that tries to put together a collage of his former self using scraps. It can also be inferred that any time Buddy Boris acts dumb or gluttonous (ie. Buddy Boris keeping the lever from Henry until he gives him bacon soup) Toon Boris is in control, and any time Buddy Boris actually acts competent (ie. going through the vents and opening that one door for Henry) Buddy is the one in control We also see this with Twisted Alice. While Susie is the one who does most of the talking, there is a second, more scared voice that claims "I had to do it the Boris and Butcher Gang clones, she made me" and cried during the final elevator sequence in Chapter 3, which is most likely Toon Alice herself (and the "she" of course is referring to Susie). Toon Alice may have genuinely wanted to free Henry, but Susie wasn't having any of that. (Note that when Twisted Alice says "dreams come true, Susie" this is likely Susie talking to herself, rather than Toon Alice talking to Susie, for obvious reasons) We even see this with Tom: despite the fact that Henry has done nothing to earn Tom's trust, Tom seemingly suddenly changes his mind about Henry and helps him by killing Sammy. I believe that it's not Tom himself, but rather Toon Boris that briefly took over and made this decision, as Boris is supposed to be a loyal friend when he isn't distracted by food or sleep. Perhaps the toons can recognize their creator...? Later on Tom takes back control, but he is pretty much forced to roll with the situation, as he has no way to tell Henry and Allison that Toon Boris was the one who tried to help Henry and not Tom himself While it might seem like Allison is an exception, it's possible that Allison and Toon Aice's personalities are just so similar (both being kindhearted and all) that we can't even tell which one is in control when (unless the dialogue specifically hints at it, like Allison saying "so they call me Alice, but I'm no angel" which makes it clear she's the one speaking and not Toon Alice), or Toon Alice just lets Allison take control bc she can tell Allison's a good person. Allison's halo and Tom's bone seen with the seeing tool may also hint at Toon Alice and Boris' personalities being present within them It's much harder to tell with the Butcher Gang since Pipers, Fishers, and Strikers all just talk in gibberish and try to attack Henry. But considering how Fishers sometimes say "yar har it's cold" (or something like that) in pirate lingo, it's likely there's a part of Toon Barley within the Fishers, and to a lesser extent Toon Charley and Edgar within Pipers and Strikers respectively So what about Ink Bendy? We have reasons to believe the once-soulless Bendy has been given a human soul at some point (not specifying who, that's not what we're discussing here). The handbook makes it a point to tell us that Bendy is not supposed to be evil or mean-spirited (image isn't mine btw I don't have the handbook either oop). Ink Bendy's body holding the consciousness of both the human and Toon Bendy would explain his contradictory behavior, like not breaking down the wooden door to kill Henry in Chapter 2 even though he's strong enough to rip open a steel door to kill the Projectionist in Chapter 4: the human wants to kill everyone, but Toon Bendy doesn't want anyone hurt, so they're fighting over control of Ink Bendy's body. It also explains why Ink Bendy almost looks like he's struggling when transforming into Beast Bendy: Toon Bendy was trying to stop the human from transforming Ink Bendy's body (but ended up failing) In all cases, the humans have more control of the bodies than the toons do, most of the time anyways And where did these toon consciousness come from? Joey seems to imply that they originate within the humans themselves, as he says the toons are "alive, they're a part of us" in one audio log and "We created life itself, Henry! Not just on the silver screen, but in the hearts of those we've entertained with our fancy moving pictures" in another. However I believe he is wrong (in fact the first quote is from Joey's conversation with Susie trying to convince her to become Alice, so the whole "the toon are a part of us" thing is just a bs excuse that he came up with). The toon consciousness are actually from the cartoons themselves, which were used to create the toons' physical forms in the first place, so the soulless toons always had toon consciousness within them. However the soulless toons were "off" due to the fact that the ending of the cartoon series was missing, therefore the characters themselves were incomplete as well. Had the complete cartoon been used to create the toons, they would've turned out perfect even without any human souls So technically we've already met the "real" toons, like what the fandom (including me) used to hope for, except like... only partially, and hardly in control of themselves (Bonus?) Audrey's role In one of BATDR's trailers, Audrey is seen making a Piper dissolve in a flash of light. Audrey's task, whether she realizes it or not, is to free both the human souls and the toon consciousness from the inky bodies they're trapped in. The human souls will be set freed, and the toon consciousness will return to the ink, which will be used to create the real cartoon characters: Bendy, Boris, Alice, and the Butcher Gang, all free from the human souls' control. These real toons may become helpful and crucial allies to Audrey. The final quest will be to free the last part of Toon Bendy from Ink Bendy in order to bring the former to life, which of course won't be easy (At least this is what I'm hoping for, considering the cartoon characters themselves are being hyped up and actually getting focus instead of simply being environmental props or husks for the ex-humans to take the appearances of) Category:Blog posts